


Past Midnight Frustration

by concupiscentia



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is sleeping when Changmin's hormones go crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Midnight Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say this was like my first Homin ever, also one of my first english written histories. Not betaed either. Enjoy?

“Changmin-ah… Stop it…” there was Yunho moaning lowly as big hands ran down his nude form, trapped against the bed by slender, forever legs that his favorite maknae pursued. Yes, Changmin was the one pinning the older male down, teasing him with his sent-from-heaven hands, knowing exactly the places that could do wonderful things to Yunho. Yes, Yunho liked that so much, but oh, this was really much to handle. He knew he accepted it on the beginning, but he didn’t take the younger’s proposal that seriously. Bad thing for him, though. Changmin didn’t plan to stop any time soon. “Fu- Stop it. I will-”

 

 

“Shut up, what the fuck will you do? Remember you accepted it in the first place?” The rough grip on Yunho’s thick, long cock was overwhelming, the older squirmed against the velvet sheets to try handle ever so much better, but really, that little tall shit was too much. “Remember you actually even accepted the consequences if you didn’t endure that?” The smirk on his lips was dirtier than he could ever record now… he barely could record his name at this moment, anyways. His tip was all soaked with lube and there was that goddam hand working wonders there, in the most sensitive part of his fucking cock. There was so many fucking inches to play with, why the hell Changmin choose the most sensitive part?… of course, to win this.

“You fu-“ he growled, knuckles turning white as he gripped the younger’s thighs just that tightly, making sure the marks of his fingers would be there after it all. He took the most desperate breathe to calm himself down, having a skillful thumb and index finger playing with his right nipple. Really, Changmin? He bit down on his plush bottom lip, trying to have a little glance at the clock in the nightstand… Yeah, just 5 more minutes. Five fucking more minutes to be released from this torturous teasing, and then he can fuck his maknae senseless. But he knew exactly what was going to come now.

“You won’t get to fuck me.” It came in the most naughty voice, with that lustful gaze of Changmin. This brat was really his end. He was all naked too, much too hard himself as well, dripping some pre cum but that he was used to have, Yunho no. The last resort, and most powerful one was going to be used. Yes, the elder liked that so much. He watched as Changmin rose up his body, hovering his own before sitting right into Yunho’s cock, settling his between his ass cheeks. Fuck. “You. Won’t. Fuck. Me.” He repeated as his hip rocked forward and back, on & on, contracting his cheeks to have a tighter grip on the thick cock right between them.

“S-shit… no.” Yunho’s hands came up and pulled Changmin closer, leaning him down to have their eyes in front of each other. “You won’t win this.” The voice came a little unstable, heavy with pleasure as his maknae just sped up his hips, showing no mercy. “A-ah” he groaned, grip on the thick black locks tighter.

“Yun- hm… Yun…“ the voice echoed on his ear, low… so far away…

Yeah, that was a wet dream.

A fucking wet dream.

Though it was almost reality, it just happened that he was clothed as well as Changmin, and the later had his hands on the mattress, ass pressed down against his clothed boner, rocking back and forth for no reason… Or had some reason. He was fisting his cock like crazy.

“Yun-“ he moaned softly.

“Y-yah. What the fuck?” Yunho blinked his eyes, almost jumping out of his place. Changmin barely made a move, only looking at his hyung with wide, needy bambi eyes. “What is- ah-“ Yunho moaned. “Stop, changmin… STOP!” he shouted, pushing the younger out of him. Damn he was so fucking hard. His cock throbbed like crazy. “Care to fucking explain what the fuck where you doing?”

“… Fuck me.” Changmin simply demanded, getting on his knees and gripping Yunho’s pajama to pull him closer. “Fuck me now.”

“What is it now, goddam it Changmin.” The older’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

“I’m telling you to just fuck me, old shit.” Changmin’s right hand slipped inside Yunho’s pajama’s short and wrapped around the thick cock. “Use that fucking old thing to fuck me right now.”

“Stop calling me old, and what the fuck is it out of a sudden?” he practically growled, roughly pulling Changmin’s hand out of his pajamas. “You were like raping me right now, really Changmin?” The terried and angry expression explicit on his face. “What about waking me up and actually getting me in the mood so we could have sex, huh?”

 

 

“No fucking way. Quit talking shit or I will turn you over and fuck you instead.” Changmin wasn’t playing here, it was his hormones he was talking about and there was no way he could get any sort of relief other than the older. Yes, his body was crazy that night for some off fucking reason he didn’t even know why. He’d be laying on the bed, shuffling his position to every possible one, but all he felt was his cock hard shifting inside his pants. That thing didn’t soft as much as he thought of turning off things. He tried to imagine someone shitting, someone puking, another one farting on his face.

Yet his boner was still there, stiff and throbbing.

He sighed and looked at Yunho who was lying on his back. Good time or not, the older had a night boner as well. The difference anyways was that the older was asleep for hours already. What to do when you have a non-softening boner and your almost-boyfriend is sleeping like a stone in front of you?

Well, certainly not wake him up and ask him to fuck you or anything.

Wait, he sleeps like a stone.

Idea.

 

 

Changmin got up, pajamas tight as fuck before he fixed his cock on it, sitting down right on the elder’s stiff, thick cock, only covered by the pajama.

 

 

Changmin wished he’d wake up and fuck him senseless.

Yes. He wished.

 

 

But again, Yunho would probably cum on his sleep before even noticing he had someone riding him… clothed.

“… Changmin-ah.” He breathed. “Really, it’s fucking 4am o’clock, did you really wake me up to this?” And he was only saying it for the sake of his precious sleep, because now he really had the biggest erection and yeah, it was his maknae’s fault. “Couldn’t you wait for the morning so we could have like… a morning sex?” he was patient and softer now, past the rage of being waked up, pulling the younger male to his lap gently. “Like… I wouldn’t ever push back a opportunity to have sex with you, but really that was… at least creepy.”

 

 

Changmin sighed, slowly and deeply, rubbing his eyes. “I was fucking horny. I AM fucking horny. I can’t sleep, I can’t think of anything other than sex right now and I don’t know what the fuck to do. You had a fucking night boner and I just thought you wouldn’t wake up if I did this. I was close to release, but now as you see, you stopped me.” He growled in total frustration, shifting his hips closer to Yunho’s crotch. “Really, Yunho… Fuck me.” He asked in a seductive voice, velvet as ever, inviting as the best proposal. “I really need this, and fuck I’m swallowing my whole pride for that. Just really…”

 

 

Yunho’s hands were already on the younger’s waist, the plush lips curling into a light smirk. “Could’ve tried to wake me up, nonetheless.” He chuckled, pressing his lips against Changmin’s. “You’re a fucking spoiled brat.” Was the last thing he said before turning them over, pressing the taller against the mattress.

Changmin’s dirty smile was the biggest he has ever had. “Shut the fuck up and just do it old man.”


End file.
